1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method for remotely executing scripting language on computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software developers use general-purpose programming languages, such as Java or C++ to write software applications in a wide variety of application domains due to the flexibility afforded by such programming languages. In contrast, scripting languages, such as PowerShell or bash, are typically used by system administrators to quickly complete administrative tasks and automate tasks on computer systems. For example, system administrators can write scripts to install software, change configurations and settings, launch software, or even execute additional scripts. As such, there is a demand for solutions that combine software applications and scripts, which are typically supported by very different support stacks (e.g., compiled language vs. run-time interpreter).